Golden Sun: Fire's Path
by Jenna Wilder
Summary: Complete until my brother gives my Golden Sun cartridge back.


Hey all. If you can't tell, this is Golden Sun from…-dun dun dun- Garet's point of view! If you don't like first person stories then I suggest you don't read this one as it's all going to be in first person. Other than that…

Jenna: You need a disclaimer…

Oy. I hate these things, they only remind me that I DON'T own Golden Sun. Okay, okay. I do not own Golden Sun or Garet. They belong to Camelot and Nintendo. -sigh- Just you wait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Garet you idiot! Wake up!"

A flower-scented pillow hit my face. When I opened my eyes, Kay had pulled her pillow back for another shot. Sitting up to avoid the enormous pink thing, I wondered why she'd woken me up.

Thunder sounded overhead, but it didn't seem to be enough to scare my normally fearless sister.

"Whasamatter?" I demanded, only half awake.

She glared at me. "The Mount Aleph boulder is gonna fall! Get up get up get UP-!" she cried, whacking me again. The blow wasn't what startled me into total wakefulness, however; it was the boulder.

Don't ask me how it got there. Some half-crazy Adept practicing Lift, maybe. Some stupid person had put a huge rock near the top of Mount Aleph. Big enough to squash half of Vale in one shot.

Yeah, that was definitely enough. "Where are Mom and Dad? And Aaron?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"They've already gone to the plaza. Mom told me to get you up while she got Aaron to safety." Kay said, handing me a rope tied to what looked like a treasure chest.

It barely budged when I pulled on it. "What is IN this, this thing?"

"Your stuff. A change of clothes, things to help you survive if you get lost, your valuables…"

"Geez, girl, I know my way around Vale! You say it as if you WANT me to get lost!"

She grinned and shoved the trunk down the stairs. I only prayed it wouldn't tear a hole in the floor below – if it did, guess who was at fault?

"Get going," she ordered, pulling a raincoat on, "or you'll get smashed."

"You wish." I shot back at her, heading downstairs. Getting the trunk moving was no problem inside, if I threw my whole weight against it, but once outside it was like a nightmare. The ground was muddy and footing was hard to find. As I struggled, who else but Isaac had to come and grin while I pulled.

"Isaac, what do you want? I'm trying to save my things!" I yelled through the noise of the thunder.

He yelled something back.

"What, you want me to just dump my stuff?"

He nodded.

"You think I should forget these things and save my own life-?" I asked, sounding incredibly stupid to myself. "You know, you're right. Let's get out of here!"

As we crossed the bridge nest to my house, crashes forced us both to look upwards.

"Ahhh! The boulder! It's falling!" someone screamed. Four men, four very brave men, stood directly in the path of the boulder and blocked it with their Psynergy.

"Ugh…it's too heavy! We can't hold it for long!" one of them yelled. "If our Psynergy runs out, Vale will be destroyed! We have to hold on until the villagers are safe!"

"Hurry, boys!" another man shouted, turning around and looking dead at us. " Run! It's just a little farther!"

I turned to Isaac, fear making my voice squeak. "Come on, Isaac, run! The boulder is coming!" Getting his nod, we took off toward the plaza – only to be blocked by a rock the size of my dad. "We can't get around this rock!" I yelled. "We'll have to find another way!"

He motioned toward Kraden's house. "Over here!" he roared over the storm.

We raced through the pathway. I slammed into Isaac as he ground to a halt in front of a man lying on the ground and moaning.

"Rockslide…destroyed fence…monsters everywhere…I'm hurt pretty badly." he complained to Isaac. "Do you think I'll die?"

I laughed for the first time that night. While he was muddy, wet,and a little beat up from falling over, he didn't look hurt to me.

"This is awful." he continued. "I'm left here for the monsters to – Wait! That's strange… I'm not hurt at all!" Leaping up, he finished his statement in a more pleased tone. "But I'm serious about the monsters, so be careful on your way to the plaza!"

"Thanks, mister." I muttered. "Isaac, how much you wanna bet we get attacked because he said that?"

Isaac laughed. "For once, you're right." he shouted. "Look."

A tiny little thing had popped out of the forest in front of us, a little blue thing with what looked like a fork. Isaac and I bashed it with our machetes until it screamed and ran off. No sooner had we finished that when, ironically, we were attacked by _another_ wannabe monster that looked like a bat.

Isaac killed it with one hit and we ran toward the plaza. Confronted by two mushroom-things, I dearly wished I knew some kind of Psynergy. All I wanted right now was to make sure that Mom, Dad, Kay, and Aaron were all right. Nonetheless, the monsters didn't seem to understand this and we were forced to annihilate the pests.

Jenna's squeak stopped us both as we ran. "Oh no! My brother!"

Standing on the porch of the abandoned house were Kyle, Dora, Jenna, and her parents. "Hang on, Felix!" Kyle yelled. Dora tried to comfort the terrified Jenna. "Felix will be all right. We'll find a way to save him…"

I saw Felix hanging on to a stick of wood protruding from the middle of the swollen river. As his head went under, Jenna screamed. "No! Felix!"

She tried to dive in after him, stopped only by her mother. Felix popped back up, to my relief and to Jenna's. "The rope won't reach." Kyle sighed. "We should use Psynergy. Do you have any left?"

Jenna's father shook his head. "I've used all mine up. What about you, Kyle?"

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers…"

"We have to get help." Dora yelled, frightened but starting to take charge.

"Can Felix hold on long enough for us to find help?" Kyle yelled back, worry etched on his face as he watched Felix struggling.

Sensibly, Dora called back – "There's nothing else we can do for him here, is there?"

"Then go get help, but be as quick as possible!" Isaac's dad said, the speed part being entirely unnecessary.

"Jenna, can you go too?" Jenna's mom asked. "You'll go find help, right?"

"Your brother's counting on you, Jenna." Dora said, shielding her face from the rain with one hand and taking the girl's hand with the other. "All right, let's get going!"

They ran into the house, disappearing from sight and reappearing from the other door. "I'll go look up north…you head for the plaza, all right?" Dora yelled, trying to make herself heard.

"Yes ma'am. We're looking for anyone with any Psynergy left, right?" Jenna squeaked. She dashed off toward the plaza, and Dora headed toward us.

"Isaac! Garet!" she cried. "You saw what happened?"

We nodded.

"I have to go get help before Felix drowns! I don't suppose…could the two of you help me?" Without waiting for our answer, she continued. "Jenna has gone to the plaza to get help. Go join her."

As we ran, I thought about what it'd be like without Felix. Sure, he was older, but he was the only kid actually near our ages. If he drowned…Jenna would be devastated, not to mention her parents, Isaac, and me.

Isaac grabbed my coat and stopped me from running head on into a duo of monsters. A cry of annoyance escaped me – couldn't these monsters see that someone was dying?

Obviously not. They were somewhat dead now. I vaguely wondered if I had killed them, but we didn't have time to think about it. Isaac yanked my sleeve and we took off once more.

The rain stung as it came down fast, but Isaac grinned and yelled that that was what raincoats were for. Pulling our hoods up, we raced for our lives – for Felix's life – and arrived out of breath and soaked to the skin.

My Grandpa was near the Psynergy stone in the center of the plaza, talking to two men. "Go aid the elders! The boulder is too heavy for them to hold much longer," he commanded.

"We can't let the Mount Aleph boulder destroy our village." one man agreed.

"Let's go help the elders." the other said, nodding.

"We're counting on you." Grandpa said.

Isaac and I ran to him as the men left. "Grandpa! Jenna!" I yelled, hoping they could hear me.

"Garet, Isaac…you came to help me?" Jenna asked, panting from her run.

"Jenna told me about Felix. Is that why you're here?" Grandpa shouted. Seeing our nods, he smiled. "Good boys! Jenna could use a hand."

A man jumped over the space between the Psynergy stone and the land around it. "Great!" he declared. "I'm all charged up!"

"How are you? Have you recovered your Psynergy?" Grandpa asked, visibly startled.

"Enough to save Felix, thanks to the Psynergy stone."

"OK, Jenna, you heard him. Now hurry back!"

Jenna nodded her assent. Grandpa turned to us and yelled, "The path may be blocked by falling rocks. You two can show them the way!"

"…Thank you, Isaac." Jenna sighed, relived.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked, but my question was lost to the storm's raging.

Upon reaching the bridge overlooking the stream, Jenna shrieked "Mom! Dad! We're back!"

"Is that you, Jenna?" Dora asked.

Jenna called back. "Yes ma'am…"

"I couldn't find anyone who could help…how did you do?"

We all turned to the man who'd agreed to help us. "You're just in time." Dora said.

"Then my brother is still…" Jenna's eyes were very wide.

Dora looked exhausted. "Felix is all right. He's hanging in there. Come down here, so we can save him!"

Jenna in the lead, we descended the stairs, being careful not to slip. A loud crashing noise halted everyone, however.

The Mount Aleph boulder was falling.

We had no time left.

I watched, horrified, as the boulder fell directly on top of the porch where Kyle and Jenna's parents stood. The splash flooded the river completely, speeding the waters up. Rushing water tore Felix from the only safe place he'd been holding on to.

He was lost from sight – as were the three others who stood on the porch.

I was shocked. I'd just seen four innocent lives ended in two breaths' time.

Isaac seemed to be the only one with his wits about him. Dora and Jenna both seemed stunned by the tragedy Fate had handed to us. As Isaac ran to get help, something hit me.

"Isaac…I can't let him go alone…it's times like these that we men have to stand together!" I cried, the words not seeming to mean anything to me other than I had to help Isaac. I caught up to him easily. "Isaac! Wait!"

Isaac was listening to a conversation that two complete strangers had been having. When I ran to him, he shushed me with a finger – but a moment too late.

The man, a tall blue – haired one with red eyes, looked down at us. "You were eavesdropping on us just now…weren't you?" he snarled.

Isaac shook his head yes, and I wanted to beat the honesty we'd both been taught out of him just this once. "Isaac…" I muttered under my breath. A little louder, "Isaac, they look scary…Are you sure you should be talking to them?"

The woman sighed, seemingly exasperated. "You must forget everything you heard."

I exchanged glances with Isaac as the man grinned evilly. "Don't worry…we'll help you forget!" Both leapt from the ledge they'd been standing on, directly in front of us.

"Isaac, if I die, I'm gonna kill you." I said, more scared than anything.

That said, we attacked with our machetes. More than once I wished I had a real sword that would actually hurt something. At the moment all I could do was scratch someone, and these people wore armor that absorbed almost everything I tried.

I got lucky, swiping at the woman's cheek hard and opening a thin gash. She gasped and put a hand to the injured place.

"That's it, you little brat-!" she shrieked. Her bloodstained hand met her other and she screamed. "_Pyroclasm!"_

Columns of fire shot from the earth. Isaac and I screamed in pain at the same time. Fire being my natural alignment, I was conscious long enough to see them bound off – but only that long.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

dun dun DUNNN- Read and review. I promise I'll update!


End file.
